Kakashi's Girls
by charmed-chan
Summary: AU where Team seven is an all girl team. Consisting of Naomi as Naruto,  Satomi as Sasuke, and Sakura. This is their life has from becoming team seven. This is be very different from the show with Naomi and Satomi both having loving adopted families.


Kakashi's Girls*

_*working title I will take suggestions for a new one  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Summary: AU where Team seven is an all girl team. Consisting of Naomi (Naruto) Satomi (Sasuke) and Sakura. This is their life has from becoming team seven. This is be very different from the show with Naomi (Naruto) and Satomi (Sasuke) both having loving adopted families. This could be consider OOC, but I think their personality fit the character that I have shaped them to be in this plot.<em>

_AN: Simple note, Kyanite, is a dark blue, navy colored stone. Just thought I would tell you before you googled. I also, I'm taking that since Tsunade is the last of the Senji clan her last name is such. If I'm wrong it is for this story._

* * *

><p>"Team seven will be: Naomi Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Satomi Uchiha" Iruka confirmed to the class before continuing with the rest of the teams.<p>

"I told you we'd be on the same team Sakura." Naomi said loudly once the other teams had left, flashing a big smile and wink.

"I know, you've only said that four times in the last hour." Sakura commented slightly irritated. "You're starting to make me wish I was with Ino."

Big blue eyes flash hurt, throwing arms around candy haired girl. "You don't mean that, I'm your best friend."

"Aww Naomi, of course I don't" Sakura cooed wrapping her arms around her blonde best friend.

A cough, brought both preteens out of their happy hug.

Emerald and Sapphire met Kyanite.

"Yes Uchiha" questioned Sakura, eying her academic rival.

"Our sensei quite late, should we be alarmed." Satomi asked in her soft voice.

"No worries, he always late, Momma Tsunade warned me." Naomi said with a smile flashing a reassuring wink.

"How do you know, we aren't supposed to know?" Satomi questioned not sure how she got her information.

"Are you doubting Lady Tsunade?" Sakura questioned eyes getting an evil glint.

"Of course not." Satomi offended, an angry blush gracing her cheeks.

"We should use this time, to get to know each other, since we're a team now." Sakura offered with a smile.

"I thought you would say we should think of an awesome prank to pull on our tardy sensei." Naomi said with a pout.

"That does sound better, but I think we should do a lame one, that way we keep the element of surprise, for future awesome pranks." Sakura reasoned tapping her lip in thought.

"Believe it" Naomi shouted jumping up and down in anticipation sapphire eyes scanning the room from materials.

"I don't think, this is a good idea." Satomi stated watching Naomi set up the prank.

"Uchiha," said Sakura getting the girl's attention, "Surely with your Clan background you know how rude it is to be late, especially when meeting someone for the first time."

Emerald eyes lower to the Uchiha symbol on Satomi's chest before raising to meet navy eyes again, flashing a sweet smile. It reminded Satomi of a political leader's smile in its false sincerity and manipulating undertones.

"Done," Naomi said happily flopping down beside Sakura and Satomi forming a triangle shape in arrangement.

"So tell us about yourself Uchiha." Sakura said simply, Naomi gave a nod.

"I'm not sure what to say." Satomi said softly, subconsciously fiddling with end of her long braided hair.

"Okay, I'll go first." Naomi said with a happy grin.

"I'm Naomi Uzumaki-Senji, I live with my adopted mother Tsunade Senji, head of the hospital and medical ninja unit, and adopted sister Shizune and our pet pig, Ton-ton. I love food, mostly ramen, yum, and pulling pranks and... hm I hate cats." She finished running her hands through her messy short blonde hair.

"My turn, I'm Sakura Haruno, I live with my Aunt and Uncle they own and run the largest publishing and distributing company from here to Land of Snow. I was born in the land of Snow. My hair is natural, and no I don't like the color pink. I have no siblings. I love books, sweet food, green tea and Shogi. I don't like flowers." She stated with a smile Naomi returned it full-force, Satomi's was small one.

Sakura and Naomi both looked at Satomi expectantly.

"I'm Satomi Uchiha, I live with the Hyuga clan, I live at the main branch with Hiashi-san and his daughters Hinata and Hanabi, I consider them my only family. I enjoy training, I like tomatoes, and spicy food. I also enjoy long walks. I don't like snakes.

She was interrupted by the creaking of the door, followed by the thump of the eraser falling from its place above the door.

"About time" Complain Naomi, giggling.

Sakura had a small amused smile, even Satomi found herself smiling.

"My first impression is that I hate you all." He stated, as the dust cleared.

Satomi was the only one that looked upset.

"We don't like you much right now either after waiting three hours." Sakura stated with a yawn.

"Yea we could be having ramen right now." Naomi complained rubbing her grumbling tummy.

The gray haired man just stared at them. "Be on the roof, now." and with a poof he was gone.

Naomi burst in giggle rolling on the floor, "Did you see his face?"

"Worked perfectly." Sakura said, her and Naomi sharing a high five.

Satomi could only think, of how odd her teammates are.

"Come on, Uchiha," called Sakura from the door.

"Yea Satomi don't want to leave Sensei waiting." Naomi said with bright smile, wrapping her arm around Satomi's shoulders leading her to were Sakura was standing.

Sakura flashed her a smile, wrapping her arm around Satomi's waist. Satomi had a flash of fear that she was getting into something that she would regret. Throwing caution into the wind, these are her teammates, though odd at least they were friendly.

On the roof top they found their Sensei sitting on the rail. They took a sit in front of him, Satomi squeezed between Sakura and Naomi, she wasn't used to her personal space being invaded so much. It was making her slightly light headed. A small part of her, found it comforting even a little protective, that part was slowly growing.

"Okay lets tell each other's likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams of the future." He said in a lazy bored tone.

"You go first Sensei." Sakura volunteered with a smile.

Her answer was a blank look and sigh before he spoke again in his lazy tone. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...never really thought about it. As for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies."

"You go, blondie." He stated pointing to Naomi.

"Names Naomi Uzumaki, I love food especially ramen, I don't like waiting for it though I quite impatient, three minutes is a long time when you starving. I don't like milk. Hobbies, hmm I guess pranks and training. My future goals, beat Momma Tsunade at poker, Learn to play Shogi, gain better charka control, and become the first female Hokage!" Naomi was on her feet at the last part yelling, fist in the air.

She gave an embarrassed laugh scratching the back of head. Sitting back down, "You're turn Satomi."

"I'm Satomi Uchiha, I like long walks harmonious atmospheres and gardening. I dislike spicy foods and fan girls. Hobbies are training and origami. Future goals to be able to call my summoning, to hold my temper better around Neji-san, to bring honor and pride back to the Uchiha name." Her voice getting an icy edge toward the end. Satomi jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a somber looking Sakura, who gave her a small smile. She returned it.

"Okay My name is Sakura Haruno, I like reading, Shogi, training. I dislike bullies and traitors. My future plans are become stronger so I can look out for my friends better, meet my idol the legendary Sanin Jiraiya, become a hunter-nin."

Kakashi just stared at his team. Wondering briefly if he was part of a joke or prank. What an odd team.

"Meet at training grounds seven at dawn, don't eat or you'll throw up, for survival training." he said and with poof he was gone.

"Let's go get ramen!" shouted Naomi, jumping up and heading toward the door.

Sakura went to follow, "Come on Satomi, my treat." she turned and said.

Satomi gave a small nod and followed.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

I wrote this last year for shit and giggles and found it again and decided **wtf** lets post it! lol. so yea let me know what you think.

Next chapter Ramen and Crushes


End file.
